


Secret Ingredient

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Secret Ingredient

Patton was tiptoeing down the hallway, listening at each door to make sure none of the others were awake.

He could hear soft snores from Logan and Romans doors and Virgil had his music on so he was either asleep or just listening to the music.

Patton crept towards the kitchen with a small grin on his face. He'd been wanting to do this for a few days but the kitchen had never been free for long enough.

He quietly began pulling everything he'd need out of the cupboards and made a mental note to thank Virgil.

He'd been having one of his usual little chats with Virgil, where they basically gossiped and shared stuff they wouldn't tell anyone else, and Virgil had mentioned how sometimes he liked to spend time wandering the mindspace while everyone else was asleep because it helped calm his thoughts. This had then given Patton the idea of waiting for everyone to go to sleep.

Once everything was set up Patton pulled out all the ingredients he'd need to make cookies and a large cake.

He had been planning to bake everyone cookies for a while now and the cake was specifically for Logans birthday which was going to be the next day.

Patton preheated the oven and started making the cake batter first, trying his best not to make a mess or a noise loud enough for the others to hear.

He had a small instance where he almost knocked the carton of eggs on the floor while reaching for the sugar and he made a small squeak of fear but managed to catch it in time.

Patton placed a hand on his chest as he took a few breaths, trying to calm down his pounding heart from the near miss.

He placed the eggs further back on the counter and finished making the batter for the cake, tipping it into three large cake tins he had already prepared.

With the cake tins carefully placed in the oven Patton started making the cookies and it took enormous will power not to eat the cookie dough.

The only reason he managed not to was because he was making the cookies for everyone and if it had just been for him he would have already eaten it all. He also didn't fancy a lecture from Logan about cookie dough containing raw egg and being bad for him.

He couldn't quite stop himself from popping a few chocolate chips into his mouth as he sprinkled some into the mixture and he jumped up and down happily as he began setting the mixture out on the baking tray.

After he'd done that he put the tray to the side and carefully opened the oven, trying not to burn himself as he checked on the cake.

It looked as if it would need a little longer so he set about putting away all the stuff he no longer needed and began getting out all the cake decorating stuff.

When it was time to take the cake tins out of the oven and put the cookies in Patton had managed to clear away everything apart from the bowl he'd mixed the cookie dough in and the spoon he'd used.

He carefully pulled each cake tin out using a set of oven gloves and placed them on the side to cool down. He then slid the tray of cookies in and shut the oven door with a loud bang.

He froze as he realised how loud he'd been and listened for any hint the others had heard him. After a few minutes nothing happened so he turned back to what he'd been doing.

With the cake cooling down and the cookies in the oven Patton was able to do his favourite part of baking. Cleaning the bowl and spoon that had had the cookie dough in it.

Patton sat on the kitchen side, stifling a giggle as he imagined what Logan would say if he saw him at that moment. Probably something about how sitting on the side was dangerous and licking a spoon clean was unhygienic but it wasn't as if Patton didn't intend to actually wash it, he just had an obsession with cookie dough.

After licking the spoon clean and using his fingers to scrape the leftover remnants of cookie dough from the bowl, Patton reluctantly put them in the sink to wash later.

He slid off the counter and reached for a tub of buttercream frosting which he also had to refrain from eating. He tipped one of the cakes out of the tin onto a plate and carefully covered it with the buttercream, humming a small tune as he worked.

He quickly moved onto the next cake which he started coating with chocolate fudge icing instead. He put the two frosted cakes to the side and began decorating the final one with more buttercream.

When all three were complete he carefully placed the chocolate iced cake on top of one of the buttercream ones and then placed the other buttercream one on top to create a triple layer cake.

He checked on the cookies and managed to hold back a squeal of delight at how delicious they smelt and how well they'd turned out. He pulled the tray out and put it on the side to cool down. 

He grabbed a piping bag of icing and stuck his tongue out in concentration as he wrote happy birthday Logan on top of the cake in a dark blue.

It looked a little shaky but Patton was still proud of himself, writing with icing was definitely harder than the cooking shows made it look.

He frowned in thought as he tried to work out where he was going to put the cake. He decided that he'd just put it in a large tupperware box but first he'd have to find said box.

He stood on tiptoes, trying to see on top of the cabinets but eventually cleared a small space and climbed onto the side so he could see better.

He spotted the tupperware he wanted to use and reached for it, wobbling slightly and almost making a noise of fear.

He managed to grab the tupperware but he was off balance and could feel himself tipping backwards so he jumped off the side before he fell.

He landed with a loud thud and stumbled slightly but was otherwise fine. He let out a small sigh of relief and placed the tupperware on the side next to the cake.

Patton managed to manoeuvre the cake into the box and gently place the box in a cupboard no one used. It wouldn't be found there so it could remain a surprise for everyone.

With that done he turned to the cookies. They smelt so good he was tempted to eat one but he restrained himself. Instead he put the still warm cookies on a plate and put the plate in the microwave, planning on surprising the others with them at breakfast.

Patton yawned and rubbed his heavy eyes, he hadn't realised how long he'd been baking and it was already way later than he'd ever stayed up before.

He sleepily made sure everything was put away in the right places and everything he'd used was washed properly before shuffling out of the kitchen, ready to collapse into bed.

Bleary-eyed he opened the door and immediately felt more awake as he realised he was about to walk into Logans room. That would have been a disaster.

He quietly shut the door again and purposefully made sure he got to his own room this time. That would have been embarrassing and Virgil would have never let him live it down if he'd have found out.

Before he could finally sleep he made sure to set an alarm for 7am. He would only get 3 and a half hours of sleep but he needed to make sure he was up before the others so he could set up the surprise cookies and the birthday decorations he had stashed in his cupboard.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan awoke with a yawn and a stretch, reaching out to his bedside table for his glasses.

He pushed them onto his face and checked the time, squinting as the bright light from his phone hurt his eyes slightly.

It was 9am which was late for him but he shrugged it off, it was his birthday after all so he felt like he could excuse himself for sleeping in.

He pushed himself put of bed and made sure his clothes and appearance were adequate before walking out of his room towards the lounge and kitchen.

He walked into the lounge and froze in the doorway, his eyes scanning the entire room in shock.

Large banners emblazoned with 'Happy Birthday Logan!' and streamers of grey and dark blue were on the walls.

Logan was surprised at how the decorations were 'extra' enough that it was obvious Patton was behind it but tasteful enough that it wasn't an eyesore.

"Happy Birthday Logan." said Roman who was seated on the couch with a small grin as Logan tried to force his face into one of indifference.

Logan nodded in acknowledgement and took a step into the room, coming to a stop when a set of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" came the excited voice of Patton and Logan rolled his eyes before replying "I know it's you Patton."

The hands were pulled away and Logan turned around to face the beaming trait.

"As soon as Virgil gets here we can have breakfast together like a family." Patton said bouncing slightly.

Logan raised an eyebrow at Pattons enthusiasm but didn't say anything because Virgil chose that exact moment to wander in.

"Now Virgils here we can have breakfast!" squealed Patton who skipped to the kitchen, leaving the other three exchanging confused looks.

They understood some of his excitement because he tended to get very enthusiastic about birthdays but it seemed as if he was ten times as excited.

"Happy Birthday dude." Virgil said to Logan casually. "Just think of how much worse it could be. Patt could have used super bright contrasting colours and thrown confetti at you."

Logan paled and glanced around before muttering "Don't give him any ideas."

Virgil smirked. "Ideas aren't my department, teach. You'll have to try and reign in sassy sash boy over there."

Roman seemed to overhear because he sent a pretend offended look at Virgil. "How dare you? I'm a Prince with great responsibility and respect for those of lower status than myself."

Virgil and Logan fixed him with almost identical unimpressed looks and Roman chuckled "You should see your faces, I'm just jesting and I actually quite like that nickname."

Virgil rolled his eyes and Logan shook his head, about to respond, when Patton poked his head in and asked Virgil to help him a second.

Virgil reluctantly followed Patton into the kitchen where he was floored to see a large plate of cookies sitting on the side.

"How...?" Virgil asked, unsure how Patton managed to find time to make cookies because they were obviously not shop bought.

Patton grinned "A magician never tells his tricks."

"Huh? But you're not a magician Patt." Virgil said but his eyes widened as Patton suddenly pulled an enormous triple layered cake out of a tupperware box he'd removed from a random cupboard.

Virgils jaw dropped as he realised the cake was homemade too.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Patton asked and Virgil turned to him with a small laugh.

"If he doesn't I'll shove his head in it. This is magnificent Patt."

Patton giggled slightly "Now Virgil that wouldn't be very nice, it's his birthday and I would actually like to try some of this cake so no pushing his face into it."

Virgil sighed and placed a hand on his chest as if he were heartbroken, slightly reminiscent of Romans dramatic pose. "I guess I can survive without doing that." Virgils expression suddenly turned mischievous as he continued "although I'm sure you wouldn't mind trying the cake off his face if I did."

Patton gasped and shushed Virgil, his face burning bright red. "Virgil! Keep your voice down!"

Virgil snickered "It's alright Patt. He's probably too preoccupied worrying about me giving you ideas on how to be more 'extra'."

Patton took a few breaths and fanned his face to try and cool it down. "What I called you in here for was to help me plate up the cookies. I know what you're going to say and I know technically cookies aren't breakfast but I worked so hard on them and I can't wait for you all to try them!"

Virgil shook his head fondly "Alright, alright I'll help."

Patton beamed and the two of them split the large batch of cookies onto four plates. One for each of them.

"Let's go then." Virgil said and the two of them walked out holding a plate in each hand.

Patton handed a plate to Logan with a smile and waited with baited breath for his reaction.

Logan was taken by surprise at the plate of cookies and stared down at them in confusion, unsure why they were having cookies for breakfast.

"Why...." Logan started but suddenly found a cookie being shoved in his mouth.

"Virgil!" Patton exclaimed as Virgil crammed the cookie in Logans mouth.

Roman let out an undignified snort of laughter as Logans face went from shocked to angry to dazed.

Logan was stunned and amazed at how good the cookie had been. He didn't think he'd ever had anything better which was saying something because, although he told the others off for having too much sugar, he had a big sweet tooth and would occasionally sneak little sugary treats when no one was around.

He became acutely aware of Patton watching him and he suddenly realised something. "Are these homemade?" he asked.

When Patton nodded Logan struggled to find words. "These are the most masterfully constructed cookies I've ever had."

Patton jumped up and down on the spot as he stuttered out "Th....thanks."

Virgil watched with a smug smile and glanced over at where Roman was munching on his own cookies.

"What are you staring at?" Roman suddenly asked and Virgils eyes widened slightly at getting caught looking

"I was just comparing the way you were eating those cookies to how the hyenas ate in The Lion King." Virgil quickly commented.

Roman gasped "I am not a hyena."

Virgil grinned "No, maybe you're more like Pumba."

Roman spluttered at that, drawing the attention of the other two. "I am not Pumba, if anything I am Mufasa, the brave, noble, strong king."

"Really? You should stay away from wildebeest and high cliffs then. Although maybe you'll be OK unless you have some jealous brother waiting in the wings to steal your crown." Virgil said and smirked as Roman began to get red in the face.

"Patton! Virgils being mean to me!" Roman complained, stomping his foot and acting like stroppy child.

"Virgil, stop teasing Roman. If he's Pumba then that makes you Timon." Patton said with a smile.

Virgil stared at Patton with his mouth open. "What? I'm not Timon! I don't identify as any character from The Lion King."

"I don't know, maybe you're Scar." Roman muttered and Virgil sighed.

"There are so many reasons that's incorrect. For one I do not want the responsibility of ruling, plus that would make us brothers which is a definite no and although I'd love to push you off a cliff it's too much hard work and we all know I hate working hard."

"Wait, why is you two being brothers a definite no?" Logan asked, trying to keep up with the Disney talk.

Both Virgil and Roman ignored him in favour of glaring at each other but Patton whispered "I'll explain later."

"What did you two think of the cookies?" Patton asked, pulling Virgil and Roman out of their glaring contest.

"They're delicious." Roman declared, making Patton grin happily.

"I haven't tried one yet. The one I was going to have ended up in Logans mouth." Virgil said, sending a smirk at Logan.

"You're missing out." Roman said with his mouthful of cookie. "Here." he pushed the cookie he'd already taken a bite of into Virgils mouth.

Virgil made a noise of protest and reluctantly ate the bit of cookie, his eyes widening in surprise at how good the cookie was.

"Damn, Patt these are the best." Virgil said as he stole the cookie Roman had just picked up and put it in his mouth.

"Hey! That's mine." Roman said and Virgil smirked "Not anymore."

Patton was going to try and intervene but decided he hadn't had enough sleep to deal with them today and instead said "How about we do presents?"

Logan immediately tried to protest "You didn't need to get me anything, I don't need anything."

Roman raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? I suppose you don't want to use the ultra powerful Telescope I created in the imagination for you then."

Logan quick backtracked "Wait, you created a telescope? How... Why... I don't even remember mentioning a telescope."

Roman grinned "I'm taking it that you do want the telescope then?"

Logan nodded rapidly and decided to keep his mouth shout about not wanting presents from now on.

Virgil shifted awkwardly for a bit before muttering "I... Er... Got you an ecosphere. They're aesthetically pleasing and... Stuff. It would have been hard to hide so it's in my room at the moment but I'll give it to you in a bit."

Logan smiled, pleased with both his gifts so far.

Patton seemed to be almost as fidgety as Virgil had been and Logan wondered what had him so nervous.

"I got you a few things. The first thing is these." Patton said and pulled out a case which he handed to Logan.

Logan opened the case in shock as he looked at the new pair of glasses it contained. He immediately switched the ones he was wearing for the new ones and was surprised they were the correct prescription.

"You're always having to readjust your glasses due to the slightly loose arm so I thought you'd like a new pair." Patton explained, his cheeks tinted pink.

Logan smiled and said "These are more than satisfactory."

"Um... The other thing needs to be fetched so, Virgil come help me again." Patton said hurriedly and rushed out of the room, followed by Virgil who managed to grab another cookie off of Roman on his way out.

Patton was leaning against the wall of the kitchen, taking deep breaths as he prepared himself to take the cake out.

Virgil put a hand on Pattons shoulder, attempting to calm his nerves. "He's going to love it. And if he doesn't then..."

Patton let out a small laugh "Virgil I already said no."

Virgil grinned "can I shove Romans face in it instead?"

Patton shook his head with a large smile "You're not shoving anyones face into the cake although I imagine you wouldn't be opposed to licking cake off of Romans face."

Virgils grin turned into a horrified expression. "Patt! No. First of all that was what I said about you and Logan and secondly just no. I wouldn't enjoy licking cake off his face that's just weird."

Patton shrugged "Whatever you say Virge. C'mon let's take the cake out."

Virgil walked out ahead of Patton and dimmed the lights in the mindspace until the only lights were from the candles on the cake and glow in the dark paint splodges on the ceiling for some reason.

Logan watched as Patton drew nearer holding the cake and when it was in front of him he felt his jaw drop. The cake looked homemade which meant Patton had written the message on the cake and knowing Patton had gone through so much effort to make him a birthday cake made his heart flutter.

All three of them were singing happy birthday but Logan barely registered it because of how stunned by the cake he was.

"Logan?" Pattons voice broke through his shocked state and he realised everyone was staring at him expectantly.

He blew out the candles and when the lights came back on, revealing the cake properly, he was having trouble concentrating on what anyone was saying.

Virgil watched Logan carefully, trying to pick up on if he was about to say something negative but was pleased to see the look of awe on his face.

Patton had obviously worked really hard to make the cake so if Logan had said anything bad about it Virgil would have.... Well he couldn't have pushed Logans face into it because Patton had told him not to but he would have done something.

Patton walked back out to the kitchen with the cake, trying to breathe normally as he set it down. He couldn't believe he'd actually done it.

He opened a cupboard to get a plate out and found he couldn't quite reach one at the back of the cupboard, even on tip toes. He sighed and did his usual thing of climbing on the side.

As his fingers were about to close around the plate Logan walked in.

"Patton?" Logan said, making Patton squeak in surprise and over balanced.

Logan reacted quickly and caught Patton before he hit the floor.

Logan and Patton both flushed red as Logan placed Patton back on his feet. "Now you know why I tell you not to climb on the sides."

Patton merely nodded and turned to face the cake, trying to act normally despite how he was repeatedly screeching the words 'Oh my Dog!' in his head.

Logan looked from the cake to Patton and tried to come up with words to express how much he appreciated it.

"Do you want the first slice?" Patton asked in a relatively normal voice.

"oh.. Uh yeah." Logan said, berating himself in his head for sounding so unsure.

Patton cut a large slice and put it on one of the plates so now Logan could see that each layer was smothered in icing which was just how he liked it.

"How did you..." Logan asked but trailed off as Patton handed him the plate.

With Patton watching him intently Logan took a bite of the cake and let out an involuntary noise of enjoyment.

"Do... Do you like it?" Patton asked quietly and was shocked when Logan put the plate down and enveloped him in a hug.

"That was the most delectable thing I've ever had the fortune of eating and for you to have created that makes you talented as well as pulchritudinous..." Logan froze as he realised what he'd said but pushed it away because it was unlikely Patton knew what the word meant.

Patton pulled back from the hug and beamed at Logan. "I'm glad you liked it, I spent ages making it."

Logan smiled back and said "I enjoyed both the cake and the cookies. Also I am very pleased with these new glasses."

Patton was about to say something when Virgil walked in.

"Oh, um, Romans being annoying because he wants to try the cake so I came in to get some." Virgil explained awkwardly, his eyes shifting from Patton to Logan.

Patton cut two more slices of cake and handed the plates to Virgil who sent him a meaningful look before walking back out.

"That was strange." Logan commented, making Patton fidget a little.

"I... Uh... Actually have one more Birthday present for you but.... Uh... You're going to have to close your eyes." Patton said nervously, trying to stop himself trembling.

Logan hesitated but eventually closed his eyes, his mind racing with different ideas of what Patton meant.

Something soft and warm suddenly pressed against his lips and he gasped and opened his eyes, watching as Patton pulled away with his face red as a tomato.

"You....." Logan managed to say but Patton started speaking rapidly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I knew it was a dumb idea and I didn't really think and..."

Patton was cut off by Logan suddenly pulling him in for a kiss and his eyes slid shut as he felt his entire body relax.

When Logan pulled away he smiled widely at Patton and said "That was the best Birthday gift you ever could have given me."

Patton had happy tears rolling down his face. "I owe it all to my secret ingredient."

Logan tilted his head like a confused puppy which made Patton laugh slightly as he elaborated. "Love."

Logan stood there, unable to respond with a coherent sentence and he was saved from doing so by a loud shriek from the other room.

Patton and Logan quickly burst into the lounge and froze at what they saw.

In the centre of the room was Roman straddling Virgil, both of whom were covered in cake.

"What is going on in here?" Patton asked in a loud voice making both the cake covered traits jump.

"He shoved my cake in my face!" Roman whined, still sitting on Virgil. "so I thought I'd do the same to him."

"You're leaving out the part where you took both plates of cake and said you were going to eat both slices! My actions were justified. If I couldn't have any cake then neither of us could." Virgil said in a matter of fact tone.

"Look at the mess you've made. I want both of you to clean this up and then go clean yourselves up. I am not dealing with your bickering on my Birthday and I'm sure Patton is fed up too." Logan said in a disapproving voice.

Patton had to hide a small grin behind his hand. He actually thought it was hilarious but there was no way he was going to clean up the mess so he was glad Logan had told them to do it.

Virgil glared up at Roman "That's your cue to get off of me."

Roman smirked "I'm sorry what was that? I didn't hear you from down there."

Virgil struggled to push Roman off of him and let out a frustrated noise. "Get your fat ass off of me!"

Roman gasped "Virgil! You think I have a fat ass? Aw you're so kind!"

Patton had to cover his mouth with both hands as he held back his giggles.

"Come on Roman, get off him." Logan said and Roman pouted but did as he was told.

As soon as Roman had gotten off him Virgil let out a small growl and stood up, glowering at the creative trait.

"I'm gonna fill your bed with bees." the youngest trait muttered under his breath.

Patton managed to compose himself and say "Alright, that's enough now."

The two traits grumbled as they began to clean all the mess up and Logan and Patton walked back into the kitchen.

"Those two are unbelievable sometimes." Logan said shaking his head.

"I know, you'd think they'd have confessed to each other by now but their too stubborn." Patton said with a smirk.

"wait, what? You mean they're.... Wow that explains a lot." Logan let out a small chuckle before looking at Patton with a small smile.

"it's a good thing we're not stubborn." he said in a soft voice, and placed a kiss on Pattons cheek. 

Patton squeaked and blushed red which made Logan laugh "We should probably go make sure they're not arguing again."

Patton hurriedly walked out and Logan shook his head with a grin at how flustered Patton was.

This was the best Birthday he'd ever had.


End file.
